Nathan Pearson gets grounded for indefinite
Note: Indefinite means infinite. And please don't edit this. Script Alan: Hey Nathan. Nathan: What is it, Dad? Alan: I'm going to work. And don't cause any trouble, otherwise you will be grounded. Understood? Nathan: Okay, dad. Pearson leaves Nathan: I'm going to make a fake VHS opening to Bolt from 1955 by Nick Jr. And I don't care if I get grounded! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! his room Nathan Pearson: Now I'm going to make the fake VHS opening right now. minutes later Nathan Pearson: The opening is finally done. Now I'm going to buy a Dora the explorer DVD from the Video store. hour later Nathan Pearson: Now that I got the Dora the explorer: it's a puppy Party on DVD, I'm going to watch it now. minutes later Nathan: That was a great show! And since my dad is still at work, I'm going to watch The adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. leaves appears Abbykat: I knew it! Nathan Pearson got a DVD in which he is banned from seeing. What else did he do? goes into Nathan's room, shocked Abbykat: And he made a fake VHS opening to Bolt from 1955 by Nick Jr. That opening is fake! Bolt didn't exist until 2008. and it wasn't made by Nick Jr. it was made by Disney. Nick Jr didn't exist in the 1950s. That's it! I'm calling his dad. hour later Alan Pearson: He should know not to make a fake VHS opening, and get a DVD he's not supposed to watch. He is in huge trouble when he gets into the living room. walks into the living room Alan: Nathan, I can't believe you made a fake VHS opening, then got a baby show DVD. And what did you do after that? Nathan: I went to go see The adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. and Abbykat are shocked Alan: Nathan, how dare you watch The adventures of Elmo in Grouchland! You know that movie is made for babies! You're not allowed to watch baby movies and shows! That's it! You're grounded for indefinite! Now I'm going to call in the visitors. hour and 55 minutes later Alan: Nathan, you have some visitors. Sonic: I'm Sonic, and you have to watch some of my shows every Saturday and I'll have to buy you some Sonic X DVDs. If you destroy them, me and my friend Tails will beat you up! Tails: I'm Tails, and I agree with my friend Sonic. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And I'm Anthony and we're The Wiggles. you are prohibited to watch our show because its made for little kids and babies. Drew Pickles: I'm Drew pickles from Rugrats. And I will donate all of your baby stuff to my daughter Angelica. 200slv: My name is 200slv. Bolt didn't exist until 2008. And it was made by Disney, not Nick JR. Rocketpowergal24: I'm Rocketpowergal24. I will donate all of your Dora and Caillou DVDs to Goodwill! Heroesyes villainsno: I'm Heroesyes Villainsno. Your father said no baby stuff while grounded. Rainbow dash: My name is Rainbow dash. You will be watching My little pony, play My little pony games, and read the My little pony books. You will pay if you don't like My little pony! 57KirbyTV: I'm 57KirbyTV. You will be wearing diapers and will be watching kids and teen shows! Louielouie95: I'm Louielouie95. Upload anymore fake VHS openings and buy anything made for babies, I will block you forever. Wallace: I'm Wallace. You should know not to watch, listen, and play anything that is made for babies. Coulden petit: And this is me, Coulden petit, and I agree with everyone. And this is a strong, strict lesson: you will be wearing diapers for indefinite. And I will incinerate all of your underwear. Abbykat: And there will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Dailymotion, no baby shows, no baby movies, no EC rated games, no Nick JR, no Disney JR, no PBS kids, no PBS Kids Sprout, no candy, no soda, no ice cream, no cake, no fast foods, no holiday dinners, and furthermore! Abbykat: And the only things you can eat and drink are horse fur, cat litter, grass, lemonade, Brussel sprouts, Russian vodka, chicken feet soup, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grapenuts, prunes, earwigs and hardtacks. Nathan pearson: No! I hate all of this gross stuff! Rocketpowergal24: Too bad! These are the only things you can eat and drink from now on. LouieLouie95: You will watch The X-Files, Quantum leap, Magnum PI, Full house, Horrible mysteries, My life as a teenage robot, SpongeBob squarepants, Fairly odd parents, Jimmy neutron, The angry beavers, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Lab rats, Austin and Ally, Danny phantom, Adventure time, Regular show, Steven universe, Teen titans, American dad, Family guy, South Park, Harvey beaks, The price is right, The latest buzz, Heartbreak high, America's funniest home videos, Cosmic quantum ray, ALVINNN!! And the chipmunks, Shaun the sheep, Total drama, King of the hill, Uncle grandpa, Bunnicula, Whatever happened to robot Jones?, Who wants to be a millionaire?, Sheep in the big city, Sorry I've got no head, The twisted whisker show, The Loud house, The powerpuff girls, Foster's home for imaginary friends, Avatar the last airbender, Dog with a blog, Codename kids next door, Are you an egghead?, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Ben 10 stuff, Yin Yang yo!, Gravity falls, Bakugen, Fievel's American tails, Woody woodpecker, chilly willy, James bond JR, Beast wars: the animated series, Mighty Max, Sailor moon, Loooney tunes, The Jerry springer show, Blue bloods, Pokemon, Bear behaving badly, Stoked, 6Teen, Every witch way, Dragon ball Z, Tai chi chasers, Digimon, Mighty Morphin power rangers and other shows not made for babies. HeroesYes Villainsno: And non baby movies including Pacific rim, The man of steel, Marvel's avengers, The hunger games, Thor the dark world, Captain America, Iron man trilogy, The three musketeers, Frozen, Shrek trilogy, Horrid Henry the movie, The secret of NIMH, Jaws, Jurassic park, The Smurfs, Guardians of the galaxy, Toy story trilogy, The Incredibles, Up, Wreck it Ralph, Mr Peabody and Sherman, Cats don't dance, Free birds, Space jam, How to train your dragon 1 and 2, Madagascar trilogy, Pokemon the first movie, Despicable me trilogy, The last unicorn, Looney tunes: Back in action, The cat in the hat, Over the hedge, The Twilight saga, Cloudy with a chance of meatballs 1 and 2, The great mouse detective and others not made for babies. 200slv: And non baby games including Call of duty, Halo, Grand theft auto 5, Super Mario, Pokemon, Metroid, Starfox 64, Kirby, Pac man, Nickelodeon video games, Papa's gameria series, Cooking mama, Five nights at Freddy's, Roller coaster tycoon, Zoo tycoon, SimAnt, Far cry, Animal crossing, Garry's mod, Bioshock infinite, The sims, Neopets: The darkest Faerie, Parappa the rapper, Spore, Action girlz racing, Anubis 2, Ninja bread man, Garfield games, Happy wheels, Flappy bird, Team fortress, and other games not made for Babies. Rocketpowergal24: And non baby music including Justin Bieber, Rebecca black, The Russian trololo man, Rick Ashley, MAX, Hunter Hayes, SpongeBob SquarePants, Andrew WK, Steven universe, Madonna, Owl city, Avril Lavigne, and other music not made for babies. Wallace: And my movies such as A grand day out, The wrong trousers, a close shave, The course of the were rabbit, and a Matter of loaf and death as well.